Rhymes of the Third Age
by Estel Star-Kindler
Summary: A rather long collection of rhymes, all on places, people, events - and, of course, horses. The formatting is alittle screwed though, sorry! Please review!


**Disclaimer ****– Mmmn, having a strange sense of repetitiveness… Oh yeah, I know why, we've don't this before – Me – No – Tolkien. Alas, 'twas never to be…**

**A/N**** – Hello there people! Right , here are – wait, let me count – _thirty! Yes, __thirty little five line rhymes, that I wrote a long time ago, and just remembered I had, so I thought you guys might want to read them. They're on people, places and horses, because let's face it, horses so totally rule. So, here we go – Enjoy! Oh, one more thing – the Asfaloth one. I know he was actually Glorfindel's horse, but basically Arwen fits much better. Sorry all you Glorfy fans!_**

**~**

****

****

**Aragorn Elessar**

By many names in different lands, 

From whistling trees to shifting sands,

His heart to the eve,

Though he knows she should leave;

The crown shall soon come to his hands.

**Éowyn**

My heart it yearns for battle cries,

For bloodied lads beneath the skies,

A sword to kill,

To show my skill,

But a woman in battle shall never be tried.

**Helm's Deep**

Wizard's army comes, 

Hear their pounding drums,

Night closes in,

Let the battle begin! – 

The dawn shall not come for some.

****

**Elladan and Elrohir**

Two twins, two sons, in Rivendell,

Where Elrond Half-Elven the Healer dwells,

Elladan and Elrohir,

With Rangers roaming far and near,

Their horses ringing with silver bells.

**Lothlorien**

More fair than thoughts of mortal men,

In Golden Wood, in Lorien,

Galadriel, the Lady bright,

Shining like the morning's light,

In Elvendom, through forest glen.

**Rohan**

Rolling plains of gold and green,

Mighty halls afar are seen,

Their horses fair,

Not to compare,

Valiant men through the ages they've been.

**Mirkwood**

The Last Royal Family dwelleth here,

Where shadows have been drawing near,

The forest green,

By evil seized -

Shall the price for freedom be dear?

**Minas Tirith**

White towers in the morning sun,

Seven levels to overcome,

Silver trumpets ringing clear,

Calling home all who are near,

Some day a King returning to their throne.

**Rivendell**

Tumbling waters pouring down,

Elven singing all around, 

The Evenstar,

Clear from afar,

Her brothers making trouble abound.

**Fangorn******Forest********

****

More ancient than the Elven Halls, 

Still standing while their holding falls,

Older than skies,

Within it lies,

Deep secrets, it will always stand tall.

**Legolas**

****

Elven Prince from woodland land,

Swift to laugh yet fell with hand, 

Sunlit hair,

Elven fair,

As golden as the beaches sand.

**Mordor**

Darkened skies defy the light,

Casting land in ever night,

No hope lives on,

All good is gone,

All cowers in the mountains might.

**Gondor**

****

Between the mountains and the sea,

It stands defiant, fighting free,

Front line of war,

It's ever bourn,

The brunt of Sauron's malignity.

**The Shire**

****

A farming land yet free from toil,

With gentle folk and well tilled soil,

With rivers, fields, 

And harvest yields, 

And merriment and good friends loyal.

**Faramir**

****

Brother to him who was killed,

His wise mind yet in battle skilled,

A valiant man,

Doing what he can,

To earn respect from his father still.

**Shadowfax**

Silver as the morning dew,

Old and yet a spirit new,

Wild and fey,

Yet came the day,

He was tamed by wizard whose ways he knew.

**Brego**

A coat of deepest auburn red,

His first master now lieth dead,

A war horse brave,

Saved from watery grave

Lord Aragorn; from then by lord was lead.

**Asfaloth**

****

Elven steed from Rivendell,

Where his mistress Arwen dwells,

Saved at the Ford,

Arwen with her sword,

Frodo from the Nazgul fell.

**Paths of the Dead**

****

None have walked that path for long,

Beneath the mountain; what goes on?

The old men's ghosts,

Who failed their oath,

Yet linger while Isildur is gone.

**The Grey Havens**

****

The furthest refuge in Middle Earth,

Where the fair folk leave the land of their birth,

White ships like swans,

Depart ever on,

Leaving mortal lands with little mirth.

**Isengard**

****

The tower black stands strong and tall,

A place for stargazing before its fall,

Saruman's fort,

His battle fought,

He sinks to darkness, his prison stall.

**Boromir**

****

A warrior brave and a loyal heart;

Yet the Ring corrupted him from the start.

Could not withstand,

Without golden band;

He was felled in battle by blackened darts.

**Elrond**

****

As Half-Elven known, and healer famed,

His refuge lasting through the age;

A wise, fair mind,

With love inside,

Aragorn he held as a son and raised.

**Gollum**

A creature withered, tortured, old,

When he stole the Ring his soul he sold,

Ever yearning for the Precious,

A hunger greater than all measures,

Yet his part in the tale would for ages be told.

**Sauron**

The Deceiver of all Middle Earth;

Though not evil from his birth,

The Rings he commands,

With vice like arms,

Though the One he holds above all worth.

**Denethor**

****

Once a man both great and wise,

Who saw wide and far with piercing eyes;

Fallen to madness,

Driven by sadness,

Upon the flaming pyre he died. 

**Théoden**

An aged old King of a mighty land,

Who suffered greatly at Saruman's hand;

To battle rode he,

Restored and free,

Snowmane proved his bane in the end.

**Prince Imrahil**

****

From Dol Amroth the fair he rode, 

With five hundred knights upon the road;

To Gondor's aid,

Foremost he came,

A Prince and soldier, not overly bold.

**Pippen**

Nor more a mere hobbit from the Shire;

For now his perils grow ever dire;

In Gondor's hour,

He found his power,

And saved Lord Faramir from his pyre.

**Merry**

More courageous than song could ever tell,

Renowned for the creature he aided to fell,

Yet a hobbit still,

Though the Witch King was killed,

And with pipe and weed he contented well.

~

**Phew, got there in the end! So, what did you think of them??? Please review!**

**Loadsa love, Estel**


End file.
